Binding Love
by Ancient and Forever
Summary: I always thought it was unfair that Jules always seems to be the one instigating all the fun between herself and Jess. So I changed that. Jules/Jess femslash


_This is dedicated to a friend of mine (you know who you are!) who was, indirectly responsible for the creation of this fic. Hope you all enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a perverted imagination.  
**Had it really been six months since they arrived? Only six months? So much had happened – school, making friends, football, and of course Jess. It had taken ages for Jules to screw up her courage and in the end it was Jess, sweet little, adorably sensual Jess that had bought the subject up first. "Jules... please don't freak out about this... but I have to tell you something – I think... I love you." Jules knew she would never forget those words or the night of passion and desire that proceeded them.

* * *

Shaking herself out of her reverie Jules pulled out her key and unlocked the apartment door.

"Honey, I'm home! Bit dark in here isn't it?"

No Jess... well that wasn't so unusual, she must have gone to the library or something. Jules had just put the shopping down when a pair of slim brown hands reached over her shoulders and twirled her round – straight into a spine tingling, lip crushing kiss. Jules was lost in the moment, she barely even felt Jess lifting her arms up above her head before...

'Click'

The handcuffs snapped tight around Jules wrists and Jess, lighting swift, looped them over a hook in the ceiling before pulling back; leaving Jules standing braced on the balls of her feet before her. A curious smile was pasted across the usually demure face of the Indian girl.

"What the hell!? Jess, what in the name of god are you doing? Let me down!"

Jess seemed entirely deaf to Jules' cry, instead she sauntered up to Jules and pulled her head down into another long, deep kiss, lips mashed together and tongues writhing, probing, each seeking to engulf her lovers with her own.

Jules was distracted by a tearing sound, as Jess stepped back once again Jules's clothes went with her leaving the athletes firm body vulnerable and exposed in the dim lighting with only a slender pair of lace underwear to preserve her modesty.

"Come on Jess, what is this? Some sort of game? Come on, joke's over"

Still Jess remained silent, her only movement was to reach behind her and instead of the scissors produce a ball gag which, with a last lingering kiss, she fastened across Jules' mouth.

"Don't go anywhere precious" called the Indian girl as she moved away, out of eye line "Mistress will be back soon!"

The last thing Jules saw before the blindfold slipped over her eyes was a slim brown hand with pink nail polish on the fingers.

The blindfold was lifted and Jules felt a rush of warmth spread across her exposed skin as she stared. Jess stood before her, slim and muscular. Dark hair bound in a severe pony tail. She was wearing tall white leather boots, knee high and fitting perfectly to her firm calves like a second skin.

The only other garment she wore was a creamy leather corset which covered about half of her ripe breasts, leaving the top of the nipple exposed and drawing the eye towards her deep cleavage and slender waist. The cream leather contrasted deliciously with her dark skin and Jules felt herself salivating round the gag as she became hotter and hotter watching this miniature goddess approach.

"Why Jessminder! I never knew you had such a kinky..." Jules was cut off as Jess pressed her fingers against those juicy lips.

"Did mistress give her Property permission to speak?"

"What are you on abou..."

"No! Mistress did not" continued Jess as she circled Jules body like a shark stalking its prey " and Property which disobey its mistress has to be punished!"

A sharp smack sounded, Jules arched forwards as Jess's hand left a fiery mark on her backside.

"From now on" she whispered, emphasising every word with another smack "you will do exactly as your mistress tell you. Do you understand?... No! Don't speak, just nod"

Jules nodded, caught between humiliation and desire. When she got out of these cuffs Jess was going to get the hardest shag of her pampered little life!

"Good, and now, because the slave understands her mistress she shall be rewarded"

Jess reached round from behind Jules and her questing fingers found the nipples. She began to roll them between her fingers, pinching cruelly until the nipples stood out like mountains, red and swollen from Jess's ministrations. Jules could barely restrain a groan...

"Hmm, did the slave not enjoy that?" once again the mistress was circling her captive, leaving an occasional caress on the white skin before her. Flesh tingled and Jules felt as though lightning was crawling over her skin, burning like fire, bright, intense, wonderful.

"the Property enjoys itself now, I think" Jessminder murmured as she moved closer and closer to those exposed, perky breasts – running her long tongue softly over the swollen nipples soothing them, whilst her fingers wandered seductively over Jules's abdomen and then lower, across her lingerie and down.

Jules was moaning in earnest now. She wanted more, needed more and the fact that she was tied, helpless made it even worse. She was forced to endure Jess's slow slow pace when every fibre of her being cried out for more.

Jess had moved her ministrations even lower by now. Her tongue slid slowly down her Properties cleavage, across the abdomen and lower down between the Properties legs, running slowly over her clitoris and down into the soft flesh, as her hands drew the lingerie away.

Ecstasy – Jules was beyond the realm of senses, her body was consumed by the pleasure and desire, even the pain in her arms was lost, she could feel herself about to climax, her vaginal muscles clenching around Jess's probing tongue. Yes! She was cumming...

Jess pulled back, a sadistic smile on her face as she withdrew a moment before Jules would cum. Her Properties glazed eyes sharpened and her mouth opened in a groan of protest

"Please Jess, please let me!"

Another slap sounded around the apartment

"What did you call me?"

"Mistress! I'm sorry mistress! Just... please..."

Jess smiled again, her fingers slipping below the corset to her own pussy. This was true power, to break someone and mould them again as she wished. She had Jules exactly where she wanted her and it was... arousing...

Sliding her own fingers out of her wet pussy she went up to Jules and stroked her face and lips, leaving her own juices strewn across her Properties face. Moving behind the Property once more Jess slid first one, then two more fingers inside Jules's tight pussy before forcing her thumb up, past the sphincter and into Jules's ass.

Jules gasped, this was new – they'd never done this before, it was painful and... it felt wonderful. She moaned again, aware that she was entirely at Jess's mercy and that she could only submit. The continued fingering in both pussy and ass was pushing her to orgasm even faster – the boundary line between pleasure and pain had blurred and Jules was burning, throwing back her head she screamed her delight and pain to the ceiling.

Jess rose gracefully and once again strapped the gag over her Properties mouth.

"Mistress doesn't want you screaming. Property will obey mistress or it will suffer. Do you understand?"

One nod sufficed and Jess, having seen the reception that her fingering had received pulled out a large blue strap-on. Rubbing it up and down between the lips of her vagina, she watched as Jules's nipples became harder and harder watching this erotic performance from her mistress.

With the strap-on thoroughly lubricated Jess fastened it and moving very slowly, began to force it up her Properties ass. Jules's eyes bulged as the toy entered her. It was so big, she felt as though she was splitting in two, her muscles cruelly forced wider and wider to allow this intruder access. Jess withdrew, only to slam herself up against Jules again, her breasts pressing against her spine as the strap-on violated her again and again.

Jess could feel her own orgasm coming on and she threw back her head and purred loudly as her climax rose on waves of bliss.

Bringing her eyes back down to her captive she saw that Jules was shaking, clearly about to cum herself. Jess slipped a finger between her Properties legs and ran one nail gently over the engorged clitoris.

Moans were now forcing their way pass the gag and Jules eyes were wild as she silently begged Jess to finish it.

One more thrust from the strap-on and as Jess fingered her clitoris Jules came, the release she had been denied bursting from her body in an explosion of pain, pleasure and cum.

Jess unhooked her Property from the ceiling and Jules collapsed as though all the muscles in her body had been severed. The only signs of life were the groans of joy that still forced their way from her throat.

A touch of cold brought Jules back to the land of the living, she shivered as Jess ran the ice-cube over her nipple and down the valley between her breasts before reaching back up to the other nipple. She could feel her body, exhausted as it was already responding to the touch of her mistress.

"Excellent, you have recovered. Mistress still has plans for her Property. Plans which will be obeyed!"

Jess leant back against the dresser and spread her legs. "You, my Property will now pleasure my body with your own "

The Property levered herself from the floor and, with her hands still secured behind her back, bent her head in submission to her mistresses demand.

Jess grinned, her Property had a fabulous tongue, long and flexible and she knew just how to bring Jess to a climax. She thrust one of her hands into Jules's hair forcing her face deeper into her pussy, to satisfy her need.

Her other hand suddenly reached down and grasped the chain between the cuffs, stopping Jules from fingering her own pussy as well.

"No, no my Property. Property may only cum when mistress says so. And never before mistress has had her fun!"

Jules muttered something into Jess's pussy before forcing her tongue even deeper, worrying her mistresses clit with her nose. Jess's talented cunt spasmed around Jules's tongue as Jules thrust in one last time.

Jess shuddered as her orgasm rippled through her, her breath quickened as her body writhed against the all-pervasive pleasure flooding her. It took some time to recover her breath...

"You have pleased your mistress well Property. For that you shall be rewarded."

Jess slid over to Jules and, for the first time since the blindfold, kissed her. A deep, passionate kiss with all the depth of her feeling for Jules behind it. As she did this, she reached down into her bodice and from within her cleavage pulled out a small key and unlocked the cuffs from Jules's wrists before sliding down across her lovers' firm stomach, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake.

Lovingly she slid her fingers into Jules's wet pussy, caressing her clitoris, trying now to pleasure her lover rather than to dominate her.

Jules moaned again

"Yes! Oh yes! Thank you Jess! Thank you!"

Almost an hour later the two of them left the apartment for soccer practice. As they were going down the stairs Jules turned...

"Jess? I've only got one question. Where'd you get all the stuff?"

"You didn't think I spent ALL that time at the library did you?!"

* * *

_Good? Bad? Burn him at the stake? Well tell me in a review._


End file.
